SPICE
by Kiraa-Likes-You
Summary: This is Len Kagamine's "SPICE" With Ouran High School Host Club instead of the Vocaloids.   WARNING: OOC Tamaki and a bit of an OOC Kyoya.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Spice", or Ouran High School Host Club.**

Tamaki groaned. He was lying in his bed, naked, under his sheets. His phone was ringing… At Four A.M. He picked it up, looked at Caller ID, and sighed. Answering it, he said, "Hullo?" The response was quick. "So, where'd you run off, and with who?" Tamaki sighed again. "Hun, I could never cheat on you." He lied convincingly, even though he knew Koaru wouldn't fall for it. "You're the one that I need. I would give you love, and more, if that's what you want, Koaru." Someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around Tamaki's shoulders. "Come back to bed, Tamaki~" Kyoya whispered into his ears. He smirked. "I gotta go baby. Talk to you later." Before Kaoru could protest, he shut his phone. "Now," Tamaki began, pushing Kyoya onto the sheets. "Where were we?" Immediately, he bent down and nipped and the other boy's neck. He proceeded to go downward, nipping and leaving butterfly kisses all over Kyoya's body, deeply enjoying the younger boy's whimpers and moans. He stopped at Kyoya's manhood, and ran his tongue over it leisurely. Kyoya's body arched forward, moaning deeply as Tamaki teased him. Tamaki headed back up, pausing to kiss his boy-toy, giving Kyoya a taste of his own manhood. Kyoya ran his hands through Tamaki's hair as the blonde reached for the bottle of lube.

* * *

The next day, Tamaki was at school. As he placed his things away and headed towards his class, he saw Haruhi laughing and smiling. He felt a hollow feeling in stomach. Why didn't she laugh that way when HE told her a joke?

* * *

Tamaki was in the library, just after he had called someone.

_"Hey, I need to see you right now. I'll be waiting in the library." Tamaki grinned, knowing this person wouldn't refuse. "I-I… U-um… Y-yeah, I'll be t-there as fast as I c-can…" "See you then."_

Hani walked up nervously. "You needed to see me, Tama-Chan?" "God, you're so cute." He whispered. Pacing up to the smaller boy, he bent down and forcefully kissed him. Hani kissed him back, but not as strongly. "We need to do something about your lack of enthusiasm" Tamaki smirked. He lightly squeezed Hani's butt, laughing as Hani let out a squeak. "If I say I love you," Tamaki whispered, biting Hani's neck, "You have to know it might not be real." Hani seemed not to be listening to him, caught up in the heat of the moment. He quickly undid the smaller blonde's pants, stripping him naked. He licked Hani's thigh, smirking as Hani grinning squeaked again. Hani covered his face, blushing, as Tamaki swirled his tongue around the tip of Hani's erection, then proceeded to take the whole of him in taller boy's mouth. Tamaki came back up to see Hani sweating and blushing, trying to stifle his moans. The only thing left that Hani was wearing was his tie, which Tamaki picked up in his mouth and chuckled.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting in his desk, at class. He could have seduced Mori, who was sitting in the desk infront of him, but he didn't like taller guys. He yawned and looked out the window. The sight caused his eyes to widen. There was Haruhi, walking up to Hikaru. She waved playfully and put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. When their lips actually made contact, Tamaki almost lost it. Very calmly, he stood up from his desk and began to walk outside.

* * *

There was Haruhi, watching as Hikaru's fancy car drove off. She must have heard him, because she turned around and waved at him, her smile wide. Tamaki grabbed her wrist and pushed against her, forcing her to the ground. He was on all fours above her, his bangs covering his eyes. Haruhi just stared at him. Then, when he lifted his head a bit, Haruhi saw a single tear had leaked out of his eye. Haruhi reached up and pulled him into a hug. At first, Tamaki was surprised. Then he closed his eyes and hugged her back. Behind him, though, were he could see, Haruhi's expression had changed from one of sympathy to one of mischief.

**N/A I based the movie on "Kagamine Len-SPICE! + MP3" and the lyrics on "『rockleetist 』 Spice! (English)". **


End file.
